


Coloring

by Sunny_Drinks_Soda



Series: Growing Up Sunny AU [2]
Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: A little bit of Basil/Sunny, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Basil infodumps, Fluff, Gen, Happy birthday Basil!, Mari (OMORI) Lives, Sunny has a crush on all of his friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunny_Drinks_Soda/pseuds/Sunny_Drinks_Soda
Summary: Basil and Sunny color while the others are away.
Relationships: Basil & Sunny (OMORI), Basil/Sunny (OMORI)
Series: Growing Up Sunny AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168406
Comments: 18
Kudos: 138





	Coloring

The living room was filled with the muffled sounds of cheery instrumental music and bright, colorful flashes of a cartoon neither knew the name of. The faintly bitter scent of coffee could be smelt from where they both sat upon that of the worn out couch cushions, seeping in from the strangely-empty kitchen next door. It had grown cold from when it had been made earlier that morning, the familiar wafts of steam lost to the wandering rush of busy activity. Upstairs in Mari and Sunny’s room was a sleeping Mewo, who flicked her paw and twitched her nose from within the little nest of blankets she had decided to bundle herself in, enjoying her time of solitude away from the stamping feet and overly loud voices of people. The sky had already begun to drink in the pooling shimmers of flittering indigo, strings of twinkling, blinking lights decorating the ocean of blue as the sun readied itself for another night of rest. Shades of tinkering purples and poppy pinks bled into the dipping horizon as the moon slowly made her way to her designated shift. It was nice.

Nobody else was home at the moment, the rest of the group deciding to go out towards their secret hangout spot. Sunny had woken up in a quiet-feeling mood this morning, so he hadn’t felt up to going outside. Basil, knowing how Sunny sometimes forced himself to go out anyway — even when the effort was very mentally draining — decided to keep him company. Sunny hated being alone for long periods of time, which is exactly _why_ he tended to push himself so often in the first place. Basil didn’t want him hurting himself, so he didn’t mind staying behind this time. It wouldn’t be as fun without Sunny anyways. 

They were currently drawing together — a skill that Sunny was very much gifted in. Basil assumed it was because Sunny seemed to have the largest imagination and memory out of all of them combined, his drawings ranging from mindlessly cute doodles, to almost a plethora of dreamlike characters and fantastical environments. Sunny tended to be a bit closed off when it came to showing off his art, but the pieces Basil _did_ get to see were always beautiful — at least in his eyes. They were extremely detailed and meticulously shaded, the neat lineart popping with the pastel palette of Sunny’s colored pencils. Sunny really only seemed to use light, comforting colors in his drawings — not a single drop of angry red present. 

Now, while Basil didn’t think he was as talented as Sunny in terms of the art department, that wasn’t to say that he thought he was bad at it altogether either. His drawings leaned a bit more towards the shaky side in appearances, but he loved how calming it was to simply sit down and just… be. His mind would be completely focused in on the pearly white paper before him and whatever it is he felt like drawing. It was great for when he was feeling more anxious than usual, when tending to his plants or baking may require a bit more concentration than he could handle. It’s too bad that he wasn’t as creative or design-oriented as Sunny. Basil stuck mostly to drawing nature. 

Basil watched as Sunny took hold of a lime green colored pencil from the corner of his eye, leaving him to curiously wonder what it was the raven-haired boy was drawing now. Sunny hovered over it protectively, his body shielding it away from any unwanted, nosy gazes — which he guessed was fair. Basil assumed he wasn’t going to be lucky enough to catch a peek this time around, unfortunately. He didn’t mean to be so interested, but he couldn’t help himself! He wanted to pout, but instead turned back to look at his own paper, greeted by a scenic image that depicted a bunch of tiny homes being engulfed by a surrounding colony of bright, beaming sunflowers — his very favorite. He smiled at the cuteness of it all.

“H-hey, Sunny?” 

Sunny paused his cross hatching to look up at his friend, going as far as to flip his picture around to the blank side. He waited patiently, knowing how Basil’s thoughts could come out a scattered, jumbled mess when he was excited about something — which he most definitely was. Sunny could tell, especially when he saw the way the blonde’s hands would tremble and his smile would widen, ocean eyes turning into crashing tides of pure, unstoppable joy. Honestly, he thought Basil perfectly resembled the flowers he loved so much. It was almost as if he were in bloom when he talked about his favorite things, petals thriving under the spark of passion he felt for whatever subject that hooked his attention. Sunny couldn’t help but smile back, his heart blossoming into an echoing meadow of cherry red and flushed roses.

Basil seemed to notice as well, cheeks lit with embarrassment as he gave a nervous chuckle. “S-sorry! It’s just… I was searching for some fun little craft ideas over the internet, and I ended up seeing this really cute project!” His whole body seemed to vibrate, his misty voice gradually increasing in volume as his hands swung into the air with an animated bounce of eagerness. Sunny’s cheeks grew rosy at his friend’s gushing, hugging and leaning his head down on the top of his knees as he listened. Oh boy — here we go.

“They’re called fairy gardens! It’s where you can place miniature furniture all around your plants to give them a more comfy, magical kind of feel. And, _and_ — Oh! I saw this one picture where someone made their garden look like a little village, filled with tiny mushroom homes and pebble paths. There was even a tiny tea table with tiny teacups on them… _in front of a tiny cafe!_ ” he loudly whispered in awe, letting out a squeak of happiness. Sunny nodded along, covering up a quiet giggle behind his hand. 

“Sunny!” Basil exclaimed, eyes blown wide with glee. “I-I think I'm gonna do it! I'm going to try making a fairy garden of my own. They’re just too adorable _not_ to make! It can go out in front of my house, and I could buy a lot of those mini furniture pieces to make my own cafes, and bakeries, and shops! Rainbow rocks could be fun, too... Maybe I can even make some of the fairy homes out of old material or objects I don’t use anymore, s-so they can feel a little more… natural? Charming? I think? Hmm… But what…?” Basil looked down at his lap, hands folded together as he thought for a moment.

Suddenly, a lightbulb seemed to go off as his eyes illuminated with a delighted glow, letting out a gasp. It caused Sunny to jolt in place, and whether it was from shock or anticipation, the world may never know... 

“I have an old pair of tan boots that could work perfectly! They’re a bit d-dirty from overuse — and a couple unfortunate fertilizer incidents — but I think that only adds to the 'look,' don’t you think?” His face turned a shade of crimson as his gaze went back down to his lap. Sunny stared at him with a confused quirk of his brow, worried at the almost sheepish twist in atmosphere and attitude. Basil took a deep, determined breath before trying again, making sure to look at Sunny directly.

“I was thinking that maybe… you could do it… with me…? O-only if you want to! I promise, it’s completely okay if you’re not feeling up to it! I just thought it would be more fun to, you know, have someone to work with, and I know I c-could ask one of our other friends, but I really wanted to do it with _you_ —”

“Basil,” Sunny muttered, placing his hand over the other’s and causing Basil to freeze mid-frenzy. Sunny was worried that Basil would pass out with how tense and stock-still he was, his face the color of a literal tomato as his eyes kept glancing at their joined hands. Was Basil the true fruit all along?

“Ha… Y-yes, Sunny?” 

Sunny gave a small smile as he nodded, giving Basil’s hand a solid squeeze. Basil looked as if his soul left his body, which was mildly concerning, but Sunny was there to support him! So he did it again for good measure. Basil seemed to blank out for a minute, right before snapping back to reality with a jump.

“O-oh… Oh! That’s great! I wasn’t sure if you’d be interested, since I tend to ramble on and on — b-but! It seems like I was just being silly again,” Basil said softly, rubbing at his cheeks with a fond expression. “I’m so happy…”

It was then that Sunny got an idea, and though he wasn’t _totally_ sure of showing it — especially since it was a _tad_ bit embarrassing — he flipped his picture back over, handing it over to a still-glowing Basil.

Basil looked on with surprise, fingers going up to lightly grip at the middle of the paper. “Really? Are you sure, Sunny? I know how you are about your drawings…” Sunny insisted, nodding twice as hard to get his permission across. With an airy laugh, Basil took it excitedly. 

“Okay!” 

The drawing looked to be set in another one of Sunny’s dreamy worlds, but this time, the character being depicted looked a whole lot like… himself. Though, instead of baby yellow layers, his hair was now tinged with a bright green finish. The top of his head was crowned with flowers, lush and full with care. The outline of the, well, _him_ , was a brilliant shade of lavish lavender, and behind him was what looked to be a giant shoe with a door in front of it. Surrounding it was a tangled forest of trees and bushes, overflowing with potted greenery and dancing flowers of all kinds. It was… _gorgeous._

“Wow, Sunny… That's _me?_ ” Sunny nodded, the heat now spreading to his neck. 

“Cute… like the garden.” If it were possible, steam may have been whistling out from their ears with how red their poor faces were. They stared at one another, the room going silent.

Right before Sunny’s stomach growled. 

“Ah! L-looks like you’re hungry… What do you want to eat? It is a bit late after all.” Sunny scratched at his chin in deep thought, before his decision was officially decided.

  
  


“Poptart.”


End file.
